


Paris In The Rain

by JJWarren702



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AHH, F/F, Fluff, I've read so many I thought I might as well write some, Lena knows, Love, One Shot, Paris - Freeform, SuperCorp, cuteness, lena and kara, not a song fic, supercorp own my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWarren702/pseuds/JJWarren702
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor celebrate their anniversary in the city of Paris, Lena has a little surprise up her sleave.(Not a songfic in particular, just based off the name of it.)





	Paris In The Rain

“That was the most boring 11 hours of my life. Why couldn’t we just fly there my way?” Kara says, walking hand in hand with her girlfriend out of the airport.  
“Because this is my holiday with Kara Danvers, not the other one.” Lena says, opening the door of the cab for Kara to enter.  
“Still would have been faster to go my way.” Kara pouts, Lena bumps into Kara, giving her a disapproving look before giggling.  
Lena stops walking and turns to face Kara, putting her arms around the blonde’s neck. “Sometimes, you just got to be a little bit human.” Kara continues her pouting, “Danvers sisters can pout can’t they.” Lena smiles, leaning into Kara and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “Come on, let’s go. We should go to the hotel and get some sleep.” They walk towards the hotel they have booked, close to the airport, never letting go of each others hands. 

Lena closes the door and places the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the wall making sure everyone around them is quiet. She turns around to being pushed against the door by Kara’s lips. She gives in to Kara, letting herself be kissed all over. Lena lifts Kara up and carries her over to the bed and lowers her down. Kara flips her over so she’s on top. The two’s lips hardly leaving each others bodies. After a while of kissing, nothing more, Lena rolls off Kara and lies down next to her. Both looking at each other in the eyes. “Are you okay?” Kara asks her. Pecking her on the lips.  
“Yeah, just tired. Tomorrow there will be lot more.” Lena says, giggling and winking.  
“I guess we should stop and just get some sleep” Kara suggests, “Come here,” Kara pulls Lena closer to her and adjusts both of them so they are comfortable. “I love you Lena Luthor. Goodnight”  
“I love you too Kara Danvers.” Lena places her hand over Kara’s chest, feeling the heartbeat. The beats seem to be the way each of them can calm down. Kara listens, Lena feels. Together they help each other. Lena’s eyes drift to darkness as she falls asleep.

“Are you actually kidding me?” Lena exclaims, she looks out the window of the car and watches as the rain begins to drip heavily.  
“Don’t worry darling, I guess today will just be Paris In The Rain.” Kara reassures her girlfriend.  
“I just hope it won’t be ruined.” Lena whispers, hoping Kara didn’t hear. Luckily Kara was too busy focused on the beauty of rain to listen in to Lena’s words.  
“Anywhere with you feels right. Anywhere with you feels like Paris in the Rain.” Lena listens as Kara sings, the song just fits perfectly with their situation. Kara’s voice is so beautiful even the driver turns down his music and listens in. Lena gets lost into Kara’s voice. Hanging on to every word. Today is going to be perfect.  
“We’re here.” The driver announces, Lena gives him the euros plus a tip and heads out, walking around and opening the door for Kara.  
“Oh my, she’s beautiful.” Kara says, looking up at the Eiffel Tower in front of her.  
“She truly is,” Lena says, not looking at the tower but instead the woman next to her. Lena takes over holding the umbrella from Kara and lets the blonde look up at the tower. “I can’t believe you’ve never been here before” Lena asks, surprised at the fact that a girl who can fly anywhere has never seen this beauty.  
“I’ve always meant to, just never found the right time.” Kara’s eyes brighten at the joy of Paris, “Or person,” Kara leans her head and buries it into Lena’s shoulder. They walk like this closer towards the tower.  
“This city truly is beautiful isn’t it.” Lena says,  
“I know I haven’t been before, but have you?” Kara asks Lena.  
“Yeah, my brother took me when I was a teenager. Lillian and Lional were arguing a lot and Lex decided it was time for us to get away. Just the two of us. It was a really nice day actually.”  
“I’m glad you have some nice memories of your brother.” Kara says, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. Seeing the sadness inside them.  
“Yeah. I do, but memories with you are more important to be made.” Lena kisses Kara on the cheek and they keep heading towards Eiffel Tower.

Sirens are heard from a distance cause Kara to stiffen up, with the urge to go help. Lena places the umbrella down, causing them both to soak, she places her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Hey, not this weekend. I have Sam covering for me at my company and I spoke to your sister and she told me that her and J’onn should have it covered.” Kara nods and looks into the eyes of Lena, waiting for more. “This is our two year anniversary Kara, and today we are - hopefully - going to start a new one because,” Lena takes a step back and goes down onto one knee. Kara gasps and starts to fight back the tears, “You, Kara Danvers Zor-El, may not have come from this planet. But I don’t think I did either, because I never felt truly at home until you came into my life. You are my home planet. From the moment you walked into my life in those cute glasses shadowing your cousin, I knew there was something special. That moment changed my life forever. You always said you would protect me, well here’s your chance. I’m asking you Kara to be my wife, and be my home as Kara Danvers and be my hero as Supergirl. I don’t care what my last name brings me, as long as I have you. Kara, will you marry me?”  
Kara doesn’t hesitate at second before she immediately says the one answer Lena was asking. “Yes, Lena, of course I will. Now get up and kiss me.” Lena’s smile widens, a smile she only shows for her girlfriend - fiance. Lena stands up and grabs her girl by the neck and pulls her into a long deep meaningful kiss. Cheers arise around them. The rain starts to become heavier, causing Lena and Kara to be drenched through but they didn’t care. Not in this moment. This is their moment.

Lena is finally home.


End file.
